Et si?
by joelle-sama
Summary: Une petite réflexion d'Aramis qui se pose des questions sur sa vie, si tout ça avait été autrement...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici maintenant une requête faite pour une amie. Quelque chose d'un peu moins ...d'un peu plus... que d'habitude. :p Une petite réflexion d'Aramis qui se pose des questions sur sa vie, si ça avait été autrement... PG._

**Et si… ?**

_Première partie_

Jean marchait lentement le long d'une rue animée de la capitale. Malgré le brouhaha joyeux qui éclatait autour de lui – les poissonniers, les boulangères, les vendeuses de fleurs, les amuseurs publics, les badauds affairés – sa mine sombre et triste contrastait avec le bonheur qui l'entourait. Personne ne remarquait non plus le petit gamin de huit ans avançant dans une brume de mélancolie, aveugle au plaisir tout alentour.

Esseulé, découragé, il s'assit à un endroit isolé sur le bord de la Seine. Admirant le soleil qui miroitait ses milles feux à la surface de la rivière, il songeait à sa mère.

« Maman…où es-tu ?...» murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Il s'ennuyait des caresses de sa mère, de ses baisers, de ses bras qui l'entouraient alors que, de sa voix douce, elle lui chantait des berceuses….

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » fit une voix claire derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne dont il avait reconnu le timbre. « Bonjour, Aramis. »

« Hééé… » Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. « Tu en fais, une tête ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Jean prit un caillou et le lança à l'eau. « Je m'ennuie de ma maman… »

Elle sentit son cœur fondre. Elle avait toujours été surprise de la manière dont les enfants pouvaient avouer leurs sentiments sans honte. « Ca doit être très dur…tu as beaucoup de courage, tu sais. » Aramis aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour encourager Jean. Elle aurait aimé que ses paroles soient une véritable promesse. Elle lui caressa la tête et joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. « Mais ne te décourage pas… » Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Je suis certaine que tu la retrouveras un jour, » ajouta-t-elle à voix plus basse, malgré leur solitude.

Jean sourit devant l'allusion qu'Aramis avait fait de sa féminité. Que savait-il d'elle, mis à part le sexe différent de celui qu'elle affichait ouvertement ? Rien, en fait. Il ne savait absolument rien. Il avait longuement réfléchi aux raisons qui auraient poussé Aramis à ce travestissement…Au début, il était intimidé, ne sachant que trop penser de ce comportement étrange. Mais plus il la côtoyait, plus il réalisait qu'elle n'agissait pas de la sorte de gaité de cœur. Il avait senti qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas mentir, porter des robes, faire étalage de sa beauté…il se doutait que tout ce qu'elle faisait était un mal nécessaire. A part les autres mousquetaires, elle était toujours seule, et ne parlait jamais de sa famille.

« Vous avez des enfants ? » demanda le gamin de but en blanc.

Interloquée de se faire demander, venant de nulle part, une question aussi personnelle, Aramis rougit un peu. « Non, je n'en ai pas. »

« Vous n'avez jamais été mariée ? »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Non, jamais. »

Malheureusement, Jean ne le remarqua pas. « Ce n'est pas en étant déguisée en homme que vous vous trouverez un mari ! » ricana-t-il, toutefois sans méchanceté.

Ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants ? Aramis laissa les paroles de Jean s'infiltrer en elle. « Oui…tu as raison… » lui répondit-elle avec absence en s'allongeant dans l'herbe à côté du gamin. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira… Un mari…elle avait bien failli en avoir un ! Mais c'était quoi, se marier ? Mis à part la robe blanche que sa tante avait préparée pour elle, la cérémonie à l'église, le baiser échangé devant tout le monde….qu'y avait-il après ?

Elle rougit encore. Ah oui…elle se souvenait…Peu de temps après qu'_il _eut demandé sa main et que les bans des fiançailles eut été affichés sur le mur de l'église, sa tante l'avait amené voir la veuve du village. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué ce que ça signifiait, être mariée. Que les liens du mariage étaient sacrés, qu'aucune relation ne devait avoir lieu en dehors de ceux-ci, car « celui qui désire quelqu'un d'autre, même sans l'avoir touché, celui-là avait déjà commis l'adultère dans son cœur. » Et qu'enfin, le rôle d'une bonne épouse consistait à obéir à son mari…et de porter ses enfants.

Alors était venu le moment d'expliquer en quoi consistait le _devoir conjugal_. Avec maints moulinets des mains, de joues cramoisies, de toussotements, de regards détournés, la veuve avait tant bien que mal fourni une réponse. Explication beaucoup plus évasive que celle qu'Aramis avait déjà entendue d'Athos qui, un matin, était gaiement entré à la caserne en s'exclamant « Je l'ai peut-être engrossée ! »

_« Engrossée ? » avait demandé Aramis, visiblement incertaine d'avoir compris le sens des paroles de son aîné._

_Athos avait regardé l'autre homme avec qui il discutait, d'un air incrédule. « Oui….engrossée... » Devant l'air toujours interrogateur d'Aramis, il avait poursuivi. « Je l'ai peut-être engrossée ; elle porte sans doute mon enfant… »_

_« Oh. Oohhh, je vois… » Elle avait détourné le regard et cherchait à s'affairer pour changer le sujet, et ne pas lui laisser voir la gêne sur son visage._

_« Vous n'avez jamais couché avec une femme, n'est-ce pas ? » avait demandé Athos d'une voix moqueuse._

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » s'était-elle écriée, son teint ayant viré à l'écarlate._

_« Ça veut donc dire non… Allons, la leçon du jour est celle-ci…»_

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda Jean en la voyant pouffer, main sur la bouche, alors qu'elle s'empourprait.

Aramis rit de plus belle. « Oh, rien ! » C'avait bien été une des rares occasions où Athos s'était ouvert à un tel sujet de conversation ! Et combien avait-il rit lorsqu'elle lui avait rétorqué « Mais c'est de l'adultère ! » avec un air scandalisé !

Jean se mit à bouder devant le refus d'Aramis d'avouer le pourquoi de son hilarité.

« Allons, » elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. « Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je ne suis pas en service, aujourd'hui…je pourrai te cuisiner des galettes ! »

Le visage du garçon s'illumina aussitôt. « Ouais ! »

« Même si vous avez détaché vos cheveux, je persiste à dire qu'il est étrange de voir un homme faire la cuisine ! »

Aramis tapota le comptoir de ses doigts en soupirant.

« Je n'irai pas mettre une robe seulement pour te faire plaisir. J'ai beau ne pas être en service aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un arrive ici, je dois être toujours prête.»

« Mmm, mmm… » acquiesça l'enfant avant de changer de sujet. « C'est bientôt prêt ? » L'odeur chaude et sucrée des galettes d'avoine chatouillait ses narines.

« Oui, viens voir ! »

Jean s'approcha du feu avec excitation. Aramis le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, afin qu'il puisse bien voir la belle couleur dorée des gâteaux. « On mélange de l'avoine avec du miel et un peu d'huile ; On les pétrit en belles galettes plates ; Ensuite, on les fait cuire jusqu'à ce qu'elles brunissent et durcissent un peu. »

« Ça sent bon ! »

« C'est une des rares recettes que j'ai apprise de ma nourrice… On m'interdisait tout le temps de m'approcher du feu. 'Vous aller vous salir ! Vous allez vous brûler !' qu'on me répétait sans arrêt.»

« Pourquoi donc ? Une femme doit apprendre à faire la cuisine, après tout. »

« Sans doute ! » Elle reposa Jean par terre. « Mais pas la nièce d'un baron. »

Il eut une grimace. « Vous êtes aristocrate ? »

« J'étais, oui. Mon père était baron. A sa mort, son frère – mon oncle - a hérité de ses titres…et de moi.» Sur ces mots, elle prit les pans d'une robe imaginaire et fit la révérence.

« Vous n'avez donc plus de contacts avec votre famille ? » demanda l'enfant, comprenant les allusions de la jeune femme.

« Non. »

« C'est quand même une drôle d'idée de tout abandonner et de devenir mousquetaire... »

Aramis eut un petit haussement d'épaules tandis qu'elle posait les galettes chaudes dans une assiette.

Insatisfait de ce silence, il poursuivit son interrogatoire. « Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mariée ? Ma maman à moi, elle était mariée.»

« Et bien, considère-la chanceuse, » répondit la femme avec une pointe d'amertume toutefois imperceptible.

« Mais mon papa est mort… »

Aramis se retint de dire qu'elle aussi, son 'mari' était mort. « Je suis désolée, » fit-elle, sincère, en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu… » Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées pour quelques secondes. « Mais vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question ! »

« Je ne veux pas parler de cela, » répondit Aramis. Sa réponse sortit un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Donc, pour briser le froid qui s'était installé entre elle et Jean, elle attrapa une galette et la mangea avec un air exagérément boudeur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le gamin. « Le jour va bientôt tomber…tu devrais rentrer, sinon d'Artagnan va s'inquiéter ! »

Jean attrapa deux galettes et lança à Aramis un sourire moqueur. « D'accord… » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « On se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne mangez pas toutes les galettes !»

Aramis acquiesça de la tête en riant, tout en lui envoyant la main, légèrement soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir les questions de ce gamin curieux. D'ailleurs, elle était fatiguée. Elle en profiterait pour se coucher tôt…

_La jeune fille était couchée dans un large lit drapé de blanc. Un doux soleil d'automne filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre et emplissait la pièce de sa chaleur. Dehors, on entendait les oiseaux chanter tandis qu'à l'étage inférieur de la demeure montaient les voix de deux hommes qui conversaient. _

_Un jeune homme entra à pas de loup dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement du lit. Alors qu'elle regardait le nouveau venu, elle se cachait timidement le nez sous les couvertures. Toutefois ses yeux brillaient de pure joie._

_« Renée, pourquoi le médecin est en bas ? Vous êtes malade ? »_

_Elle étendit la main et prit celle de son interlocuteur, tout en secouant lentement la tête._

_« Il m'a dit que…je…je vais avoir un bébé, Philippe… »_

_Le visage de Philippe s'illumina. « Un bébé ? C'est vrai ? Alors François …? »_

_Renée approuva de la tête en souriant. Tous deux se retournèrent et virent, dans l'embrasure de la porte, François qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardait avec fierté sa femme et son protégé._

[…]

_Il y avait encore un peu de neige à l'extérieur, le soleil du printemps n'ayant pas complètement terminé son œuvre. Elle prenait de profondes inspirations et frottait le bas de son énorme ventre, tentant de soulager la douleur qui la tourmentait. Au travers de la fenêtre, elle espérait apercevoir François revenir rapidement avec la sage-femme et…_

Une vive douleur lui traversa l'abdomen une seconde fois : Aramis, main sur le ventre, se réveilla en sursaut. A bout de souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était seule, dans sa chambre, à Paris. Le jour se levait doucement. Elle soupira en se frottant les yeux.

« Maudit rêve absurde », grommela-t-elle tout haut. Elle se leva et sentit soudainement son entrejambe qui…

Elle porta la main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, puis retira ses doigts tachés de sang. _Quelle ironie…Au moins, je suis encore femme !_ A quand remontaient ses derniers saignements ? Ils se faisaient bien rares, depuis qu'elle était entrée chez les mousquetaires ! Bien avantageux, quand on essaye de se faire passer pour un homme, mais…

_Rappelez-vous, mademoiselle, que lorsque vous n'aurez plus vos saignements, ce sera un signe que vous attendez un heureux événement !... _

« Ou bien qu'on arrive au terme de son utilité féminine. Ouais, je sais tout ça, » grogna-t-elle encore, la voix de la vieille veuve résonnant à ses oreilles. Mais vingt-deux ans…n'était-ce pas un peu trop jeune pour ne plus avoir d'enfants ? Aramis compta rapidement ; si elle s'était marié à 16 ans, et aurait eu son premier enfant dans l'année suivante…et avec une moyenne d'un enfant à tous les deux ans, ou moins…ça ne lui aurait fait que deux ou trois enfants. Quatre tout au plus. Non, vingt-deux ans n'était pas trop jeune pour cesser d'enfanter, surtout vu la taille de certaines familles !

Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, de toute façon. Il y a des choix dans la vie qui font que certaines choses arrivent, et que d'autres n'arrivent pas.

Elle tira de sous son lit un seau où elle gardait, toujours prêt, un amas de bandages propres.

« Bonne et heureuse semaine, Aramis… » se dit-elle en retirant son pantalon, avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement taché.

_ A suivre!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et si?...Deuxième partie**

Aramis essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier le rêve qu'elle avait fait, ou du moins simplement tenter de ne plus y penser. Peine perdue. Cela l'avait mise de très mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus que l'amas de bandages qu'elle avait mis au fond de son sous-vêtement n'était pas très confortable, bien que nécessaire. Ses douleurs abdominales, lancinantes, ne la quittaient pas non plus. Pour couronner le tout, un soleil éclatant brillait ironiquement au dehors et semblait faire fi de son caractère orageux.

Elle espérait qu'une promenade à cheval la calmerait. Aussi alla-t-elle chercher sa monture et s'apprêtait à l'enfourcher quand on l'appela.

« Monsieur Aramis ! » fit une voix familière.

Au loin, elle reconnu Jeannette, sa voisine, qui agitait le bras dans sa direction et l'enjoignait à se rapprocher d'elle et du groupe de femmes qui l'entourait. Sans réfléchir, Aramis s'avança vers elles, réalisant trop tard qu'elle aurait peut-être dut l'ignorer…

La femme avait, bien emmailloté dans ses bras, un nouveau-né.

« Monsieur Aramis…je vous présente mon petit Benoit ! »

Aramis avait complètement oublié qu'à peine une semaine plus tôt, Jeannette affichait une énorme panse.

« Et bien…je…je vous félicite ! » balbutia la mousquetaire en forçant un sourire.

« N'est-il pas adorable ? » répliqua une autre, également immensément enceinte.

« C'est papa qui doit être content d'avoir un fils ! » rétorqua une troisième en riant.

« Et vous, monsieur Aramis ? Quand vous déciderez-vous enfin à prendre épouse ? » Les trois visages étaient maintenant tournés vers elle. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre d'une conversation à laquelle elle ne voulait nullement prendre part, elle marmonna, en feignant la blague, la réponse qu'elle utilisait à toutes les sauces : le service du roi d'abord. Elle s'inclina, plus par habitude que par respect, et s'éloigna rapidement en maugréant dès qu'elle leur eut tourné le dos.

_Non, mais de quoi se mêlent-elles ? Me poser des questions aussi personnelles !_ pensa-t-elle en bougonnant_. Si elles en savaient un tant soit peu sur ma vie, elles me laisseraient tranquille !_

Son cheval hennit de déplaisir alors lorsqu'elle enfonça rudement les talons de ses bottes dans ses flancs…Par chance, l'animal connaissait par cœur son chemin vers la caserne, car Aramis, plongée dans ses idées noires, oublia complètement de guider sa monture.

Ah ! Enfin, la demeure du capitaine de Tréville apparaissait au bout de la rue. Là-bas, pas de chance de se faire interroger sur sa vie privée ! Comme elle aimait la compagnie de ces hommes qui préféraient de loin parler de leurs montures, de leurs soirées bien arrosées et de leurs dernières escarmouches contre les gardes du Cardinal ! Elle accéléra la cadence de son cheval, impatiente de les rejoindre…

Après avoir mit pied à terre, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la cour intérieure qu'on la tirait par le bras. Un groupe de mousquetaires s'était formé autour d'un des leurs alors que des clameurs joyeuses et des félicitations en montaient. C'était d'Artagnan qui, rougissant, recevaient les vœux de ses compères.

« Il a l'intention de demander la main de Constance ce soir ! » fit un des soldats à l'oreille d'Aramis.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, l'instant d'un battement.

« Ah…c'est…c'est merveilleux ! »

Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit soudainement. Bien qu'elle appréciât énormément le jeune Gascon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une vive jalousie à son égard. Elle le regarda : il semblait si heureux, perdu dans ses pensées…Que n'aurait-elle donné, seulement pour retourner six années en arrière ! Amère, elle s'éloigna subtilement du groupe sans saluer son jeune ami.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs se sentait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas évident qu'un jour d'Artagnan demanderait la main de Constance…il fallait s'y attendre ! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de surprise, comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé, jamais appréhendé cet instant ?

Heureusement, la salle commune de la caserne était déserte. Tant mieux, car le chagrin s'était mis à lui serrer la gorge en un étau douloureux. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien et lui changerait les idées: elle prendrait un mousquet et irait tirer quelques coups, hors de la ville… Or, en s'approchant du support sur lequel les armes étaient déposées, elle aperçu, du coin de l'œil, sa silhouette qui se reflétait dans un miroir …spécialement sa poitrine et son ventre bien plats. Elle lissait son pourpoint et passait les mains sur son corps comme si elle était à la recherche de la moindre courbe.

_Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants…ni de mari._

Elle ne remarqua pas Porthos qui était entré et qui la regardait ruminer d'un œil amusé.

« Qu'avez-vous, à faire cette mine de carême ? Cessez de mesurer votre tour de taille, je vous assure que vous n'avez pas engraissé ! »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé la première syllabe, elle avait sursauté.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » avait rétorqué Aramis, courroucée de s'être ainsi fait prendre.

Le géant, affable, se décida de ne pas faire de commentaires sur la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon : Aramis pouvait se montrer aussi imprévisiblement colérique qu'elle était parfois la douceur incarnée.

« Voulez-vous échanger quelques coups ? » offrit-il, se doutant qu'elle avait besoin d'un exutoire.

« Avec joie, » répondit-elle…sans joie. « Allons dans la salle d'armes. »

Distante et renfrognée, elle tourna les talons et, sous le regard rieur de Porthos, se dirigea vers ladite salle : une immense pièce où était disposées tout autour nombre d'épées, de bâtons, de lances, enfin de tout ce qui pouvait servir d'armes.

Sans échanger une seule parole, les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique. Porthos ne laissait pas sa place : un demi-centimètre de plus et son poing aurait complètement défiguré Aramis. Celle-ci rendait les coups avec une énergie décuplée, concentrant toute son attention dans les mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes. Par contre, elle semblait plus au beau milieu d'un véritable duel qu'au sein d'un exercice amical.

L'échange se passait toujours sans un mot. Le colosse, mal à l'aise devant l'air revêche de son ami, essaya de faire la conversation afin de briser le silence. Mauvais choix.

« Vous avez su, pour d'Artagn-… ? »

« Je le sais, » le coupa Aramis sèchement. « Je suis très heureux pour lui. »

Porthos se doutait bien qu'elle mentait.

« Mais je suis certain que vous ne savez pas celle-ci : Le Quermeur sera père dans quelques mois ! il me l'a confirmé ce matin ! »

_Encore ça !_

A partir de cet instant, les coups d'Aramis se firent de plus en plus brutaux, plus mesquins. Malgré les coupures qu'il arborait maintenant sur les bras et les cuisses, et même une sur la joue, Porthos ne broncha pas.

_Il fallait vraiment que vous me parliez de ça ? Foutez-moi la paix, avec vos histoires de famille, d'épousailles et de bébés ! Je m'en fiche… je m'en contrefiche !_

Mais c'est en vain qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Et elle le savait que trop bien.

Devant la fureur grandissante d'Aramis, Porthos eut un fin sourire. Il décida de la pousser à bout et de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il voulait la faire parler : Aramis gérait toujours très mal ses émotions et, sous la colère, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait mentir.

« Et vous…vous aimeriez avoir des enfants ? » demanda innocemment le colosse.

Un peu plus et il se retrouvait le ventre ouvert. Aramis avait pris son épée à deux mains pour porter son attaque, qu'elle avait accompagné d'un grondement rempli de rage. Heureusement, sa lame ne traversa que le plâtre du mur. Mais le regard furieusement noir qu'elle lança vers son ami, par-dessus son épaule, en aurait paralysé plus d'un.

« Ouaaaaah…comme vous y allez ! » Toutefois, il poursuivit banalement son monologue. « Moi, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des enfants ! Cinq…ou six ! En fait, je vous avoue, il y a cette fille qui m'intéresse beaucoup, depuis un bon moment, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder…C'est une originale, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ? »

Ca fut la goûte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche ! » hurla Aramis, complètement hors d'elle, en jetant son arme au sol. « Moi…Moi je serai toujours seule et je n'aurai jamais d'enfants ! »

Retenant à peine ses larmes, elle sortit rapidement de l'hôtel.

Porthos la regarda partir en soupirant. « C'était bien cela… »

Seul, il réfléchit un moment. Peut-être devrait-il lui avouer…

...

Il la rejoignit sur le bord de la Seine où, assise sur la berge, elle arrachait agressivement quelques brins d'herbe, ou attrapait des cailloux qu'elle jetait ensuite à l'eau.

« Aramis… »

« Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Il s'approcha doucement.

« Je vous ai dit de partir ! » lança-t-elle encore, toujours sans le regarder. Mais Porthos avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis et son petit reniflement.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle alors que, boudeuse, elle détournait le regard. Devant son entêtement, le géant soupira encore, bien qu'il affichât un sourire. C'est d'une voix très douce qu'il lui parla. « Ca doit être très difficile de renoncer à tout ce que vous êtes, seulement pour être mousquetaire. » Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes. « J'ignore les raisons de votre choix…mais votre abnégation est admirable. Je ne sais d'où vous puisez votre force pour…enfin, pour endurer tout cela. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait doucement et avait posé la main sur son épaule.

« Il n'est pas trop tard…Je suis certain, qu'un jour, vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera telle que vous êtes et que vous serez une mère comblée ! »

Alors qu'il pressait ses doigts un peu plus sur son épaule dans un signe sincère d'encouragement, il lui sourit encore avant de s'éloigner.

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants, Aramis se retourna et le regarda partir alors que son cœur se brisait. Porthos…Porthos savait, et il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait jamais eu pour elle une considération moindre pour son sexe, jamais une parole déplacée, jamais un geste qui aurait trahi qu'elle était plus fragile.

« Porthos… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Mais le bon géant n'était pas sourd. Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir entre ses bras une Aramis qui s'y était jetée en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

C'était si bon, de le savoir à ses côtés ! D'avoir la certitude qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher devant lui. Qu'elle pouvait pleurer tout son soul sans se faire juger. Qu'elle pouvait se caler dans ses bras et recevoir une ferme accolade en retour. Il la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il l'enserre encore plus fort. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait reçu de chaleur humaine…

Elle aura aussi voulu le frapper, en lui criant son écœurement de sa vie manquée de femme, de son inutile vie d'homme, de sa solitude, de ses mensonges, mais lorsqu'elle sentit son baiser se poser sur sa tête, c'est elle qui maintenant le rompait de son étreinte.

Il n'était pas neuf heures ce matin que déjà elle était brisée de fatigue. Aramis avait toujours très mal géré ses émotions…

_A suivre!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je me souviens dans la série de Lady Oscar...à la fin, lorsqu'elle et André se révèlent (enfin!) leur amour, qu'elle se disait comment elle avait eu son bonheur sous le nez tout ce temps..._

**Et si?...Troisième partie**

_« Ainsi, si vous ne voulez pas que votre maîtresse soit enceinte, vous êtes mieux de vous retirer avant la fin! » Athos avait parlé d'une voix basse, mais amusée._

_« Me retirer… ? Mais avant la fin de quoi ? »_

_« Allons, Aramis ! Cessez de faire l'innocent ! C'est à croire que vous n'avez jamais vu votre propre membre !»_

« Porthos !...mais que faites-vous ?! »

Aramis essayait de le repousser, mais il était tellement lourd qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le déplacer. Son corps dénudé écrasait le sien.

« Bien, je…j'ai terminé ! » haletant, il rit tout en rougissant légèrement.

Elle sentait son fluide glisser à l'intérieur d'elle. « Je vous ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas ça ! » Rougissant elle aussi, elle évitait son regard.

Il se retira, se souleva et la laissa rouler à côté de lui. Il appuya sa tête sur son coude et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez des enfants ! C'est, à mon humble avis, la meilleure façon d'en avoir !» Son puissant rire empli la chambre.

Aramis soupira et lui tourna le dos. « Mais avoir des enfants…ca veut dire ne plus être mousquetaire. »

_Et d'être mariée. Avec un bon mari._

Elle soupira encore. Les sentiments qu'elle vouait à Porthos étaient maintenant beaucoup plus qu'amicaux, mais elle ne les avait jamais extériorisés. Elle avait peur d'être rejetée à cause de sa vie étrange. Peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait gagné avec lui. Elle préférait se contenter de peu plutôt que de risquer de ne plus rien avoir du tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? » lui demanda Porthos, abasourdi.

Oui, là était la question…qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Depuis quelques mois, elle ne savait plus. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué être au fait de son identité, leur relation s'était intensifiée jusqu'au point de partager le même lit. Mais l'aimait-t-il ? Elle en doutait. Avec Porthos il n'y avait rien de sérieux…De plus, il avait lui-même déjà dit qu'il s'intéressait à une autre fille… La jeune femme repensa alors aux paroles que Jean lui avait dites, un jour. « _Ce n'est pas en étant déguisée en homme que vous vous trouverez un mari_ ! » Hélas, le petit avait raison. Quel est l'imbécile, l'insensé qui s'intéresserait à une femme mousquetaire ? Une originale, entêtée, qui n'avait de féminité qu'un maigre corps qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher autant que possible ? Même Porthos préférait sans doute une femme plus…femme.

Et si…- elle posa la main sur son ventre. Ses saignements étaient si distancés qu'il était impossible de prévoir si…

_« Rappelez-vous, mademoiselle, que lorsque vous n'aurez plus vos saignements, ce sera un signe que vous attendez un heureux événement !... »_

Et si elle portait déjà un enfant, sans le savoir ?...

« Je…je veux un homme qui m'aime et qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis. C'est tout. Et il n'y a pas un homme qui voudrait d'une fille qui se déguise en homme.»

Le silence de Porthos la troubla. Il aurait du, fidèle à son habitude, pousser une blague grossière. Aussi se retourna-t-elle pour lui faire face et comprendre la raison de son mutisme. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient empreints d'une légère déception, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle décida de détourner la conversation.

« Et vous, Porthos ? Que recherchez-vous, chez une femme ? »

Il afficha un large sourire et, glissant ses deux mains derrière sa tête, il se coucha sur le dos. « Moi ? Je veux une femme qui sait rire quand c'est le temps de rire, et qui sait pleurer quand c'est le temps de pleurer. Qui me gronde, qui me frappe, qui me taquine. Je veux une femme qui n'a peur de rien, et qui aime l'aventure. Il faut qu'elle soit à la fois très douce et très forte. Oh, et mignonne aussi ! »

Aramis rit un peu, non sans ressentir une petite pointe de tristesse à l'idée de l'entendre parler d'une autre. « J'imagine qu'elle doit aimer la cuisine autant que vous ! »

« Naaaah… » Porthos secoua la tête. « Ça, ça n'a pas d'importance…en fait, si elle mangeait peu, ça serait mieux, car j'en aurais plus pour moi ! »

Aramis rit franchement de cette blague. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

Le sourire de Porthos s'effaça légèrement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la femme. « Au contraire, je suis très sérieux. »

Aramis ne sut quoi répondre ; le voir si grave, cela la déstabilisait. Porthos, voyant son malaise, poursuivit. « En fait, j'ai un rêve un peu fou… »

« Dites-le moi ! » fit-elle aussitôt, intéressée.

« Vous allez encore vous moquer de moi! » se plaignit-il.

« Je vous promets que non ! » Aramis l'écouta attentivement.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de devenir rêveur. « J'aimerais… » Il soupira, gêné. « J'aimerais que mon épouse soit toujours à mes côtés. Le matin, le midi, le soir, la nuit. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. » Il rit nerveusement. « Je me sentirais beaucoup plus en sécurité si…si je savais qu'elle puisse se défendre seule, s'il advenait que je doive m'éloigner d'elle. »

Il tourna lentement son regard vers elle, pesant chacun de ses mots. « En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que ma femme soit mousquetaire. »

Le sourire d'Aramis tomba alors qu'elle réalisa toute la portée de ses paroles. Elle se redressa et le regarda avec intensité.

Porthos eut un sourire triste. « Il y en a une qui fait battre mon cœur depuis un long moment, voire des années….mais je ne sais pas si elle m'aimerait en retour. Regardez-moi, je suis lourdaud, gourmand…tandis qu'elle, elle est si délicate et raffinée, bien qu'originale ! Dites-moi…en connaissez-vous une, une mousquetaire qui voudrait m'épouser ? »

Aramis renifla en essuyant les larmes – de joie - qui coulaient de ses yeux. « J'en connais seulement une, hélas…mais elle est têtue, et stupide…ainsi je crois qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que vous aviez des sentiments pour elle. »

« Vous me la présenterez, un jour ? »

« Je peux vous la présenter tout de suite si vous voulez… »

« A la bonne heure… » Content de la tournure de cette bizarre demande en mariage, Porthos s'approcha doucement d'elle pour goûter ses lèvres, mais Aramis préféra enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser passionné.

FIN


End file.
